A Certain DxD
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: In a world full of angels, devils and fallen angels fighting for supremacy, what would exactly happen when the destroyer of illusions accidentally comes into the picture, tipping the battle scale to his favor without even noticing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: As you people may have read from the title and summary of this story, you would know that this is a crossover between High School DxD and To Aru Majutsu No Index... Obviously. Well anyways this is chapter 1 or the prologue of this story.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, no dark clouds, giant space ships, or any kind of flying caped man wearing a blue and red costume with a big 'S' in the middle of it in sight.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the grass were growing, paint was drying, some people in restaurants were eating, some unlucky guy was running away from an angry mob, random pedestrians were walking, perverts were being perverts, some guy in a bike was handing out flyers, trees were... treeing or whatever trees do, and all in all, it was a very peaceful day.

You could even say it was a perfect day for a bunch of certain perverts wanting to peek on the girls changing room of the 'kendo' club in a certain high school that has more girls enrolled in than there are boys.

For the non-perverted ones, well the normal ones, it was a perfectly good day to exercise in the open sun, to jog in your friendly neighborhood or vicinity where you exercise and greet some random people you may or may not know, or to seat in some random park bench and wait till the day ends like some stereotypical grumpy old man.

Or maybe to just get chased by an angry mob of angry people.

Whatever works out.

Just like this random running citizen here jogging in the outskirts of some random school.

Let's see what he's doing at this certain place.

"Ahh! Damn it! Damn it! Not again!" The random running citizen shouted.

Even as the jogger realized his cries sounded rather strange, the citizen showed no sign of stopping in his tremendous flight.

Well, well, well, look do we have hear.

Looks just like another law abiding citizen who's just peacefully jogging by in the certain vicinity.

As the seemingly peaceful citizen ran through the whole school, the jogger then glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey! Get back here!" A random person who seemed to be angry shouted while chasing the previously stated random jogger.

Or maybe not...

Hey at least he's getting some good exercise on it, it's good for the heart.

But why is he getting chased by an angry random person?

"Yeah! Stop running!" Another one shouted, following the first person that shouted against the seemingly unsuspecting jogger.

And there were more of them.

More angry people agains't the innocent or maybe the not so innocent running bystander.

There were a lot of them.

Besides the two people that previously shouted towards the running jogger.

There were also many others also chasing the misfortunate jogger and they all seemed to be angry at a certain something.

More specifically, at the running citizen.

But why is this misfortunate jogger getting chased by an angry mob of angry people, or so to speak?

If we're going to ask this certain question against the seemingly innocent jogger who as of now is still remained unnamed, then there should be a lot of answers for this certain question, some believable and some not so believable.

And there are also many others that are just plain crazy that it might just work for some unknown reasons, for the boy obviously.

But the real question isn't how many explanations are there.

But what kind of certain unlucky circumstance that had transpired into this odd situation of getting chased by an angry mob in first place.

Is the reason why this certain misfortunate jogger is getting chased by an angry mob again is because he had to interfere again to save them from a certain tea colored haired middle schooler?

Or is it because he had to help some random girl who he had just met as of know who was getting harassed by a bunch of thugs?

Or did he just foil one of their nefarious evil plan of evil things so they got angry at him?

Or maybe they just plain hate him for some unknown reasons?

All in all, there's a lot of questions that needs to be answered.

But whatever it is, it must be something very important, that's why they are chasing him all this way.

"Why are you running you pervert?" Another one shouted in the certain angry mob that is currently chasing the unknown jogger.

Nope, the reason is pretty pointless as it is, he's getting chased by an angry mob of angry people who thinks he's some kind of pervert or something.

What luck!

In fact, adding insult to potential mob injury, he's getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls wearing 'kendo' uniforms who looked like they had just finish wearing their certain uniforms in a certain changing room somewhere.

Well of course he's getting chased by a bunch of girls.

To some men and perverts, getting chased by a mob of girls is a dream come true, but this is far from a dream of coming true, this is more of a nightmare if you ask the certain person who is now getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls who seemed pretty piss right about now.

Unless your some kind of masochist who likes to get punish by an angry mob of girls then go luck.

But the boy who's currently getting chased by the angry mob was far from a masochist, since he's just a normal innocent jogger who so happens to be dubbed as a pervert by the same angry mob.

And to make matters even worse for the misfortunate(?) jogger, some of the girls were even carrying wooden swords used in kendo like they're already used to punishing some perverts who are being perverted at them.

He didn't really expect them.

He didn't expect all of these girls to just come out from nowhere while he was asking someone about something and openly accuse him of being a pervert and then start chasing him for no apparent reasons.

Well technically they didn't just start chasing him for no random reasons at all.

He was mostly the reason why they started to chase him at all in the first place.

And it all started with a misunderstanding, add a couple of perverts, a pinch of misfortune, and you probably know what's going to happen next.

But if you don't, lets just say 'conveniently placed rocks' and improperly worn kendo uniforms don't mix.

"You'll pay for what you did to Murayama-san you pervert!" Another girl shouted in the running crowd.

Though to some, this certain event that had transpired between the unlucky jogger and the certain person who had just been previously mentioned above would have been normally considered as an event or a flag, as some may call it.

But to this certain misfortunate jogger.

He calls it as his usual unlucky day to day experiences that he has unfortunately already gotten used to.

Used to all the turmoil that always keeps happening to him for some unknown reasons.

"Okay, I told you already, that was all just a misfortunate misunderstanding on my part!" The poor boy shouted back despite knowing it was just a waste of stamina.

"And that was an accident that I had most certainly nothing to do about!" The misfortunate jogger continued on his certain plight.

The runner scratched his head as he ran out from the track field and near to the windows of the certain school.

But why is he getting chased by a bunch of people calling him a pervert in the first place.

The school that he was running at was actually pretty big, he had been running for well over an hour now, and he was still at the track and field running away from the mob.

In the most part this wasn't really his school.

He doesn't even know where he is, the only thing he knows about this place is that he's in some kind of school called Kuoh Academy or something.

The reason he knows this is because after running for some time now, he could clearly see some banners and what not with the name of this certain school written on it, that's how he knew were he was, or that's where he thinks he is.

But all in all, he has never even heard of any school called Kuoh Academy back were he came from.

Or maybe he just doesn't remember it.

Due to certain misfortunate circumstance that has transpired against the boy, he doesn't really remember anything that has happened in his past actually.

So he doesn't really know what to think of this certain school full of girls chasing him.

'Must be a new school or something, or maybe I haven't heard of it yet.' The boy thought while he was still running.

The reason being this is that the certain misfortunate jogger lived in a city full of schools and all that.

So he couldn't possibly know all the schools in the certain city right?

At first he thought he was in another very prestigious all girls school judging from all the girls you could see in the school that seemed to be very elegant and what not and also the different nationalities the girls have that are enrolled in this certain school.

Reminds him of that time when he woke up inside the girls changing room in an also prestigious all girls school.

But the boy shrug this certain thought of him being inside another all girls school after remembering the two boys he saw back then.

Back at the certain place where this very misfortunate chase scene started.

Who then mysteriously disappeared when the certain angry mob of girls suddenly came out from nowhere.

Anyways, in the certain field he was running in he could see a lot of girls wearing bloomers also running in the field he was in and there were also some girls in short skirts in the tennis court.

To a certain blue haired pervert that the jogger knew, it might even be a place of paradise for him and his weird fetishes and what not.

It kind of reminds him of they're own certain tennis court back at his own certain school.

In their seating arrangements he was actually placed next to the where the windows in their class was, which you could also say as the window seat or the certain seat where the important characters of the plot are seated at.

Which was also conveniently placed directly to where you could clearly see where the tennis club for girls were playing at.

It was something that he could never forget.

I mean, there was that certain incident back at his school where he had to jump of from the school window in their class just because of a certain misunderstanding that went on about the tennis girls in their court.

"Damn that sunglasses wearing blonde guy." The boy cursed to himself remembering his back stabbing friend who ratted him out on that certain incident.

The certain jogger then snapped out from his trance when he remembered that there were still a lot of people chasing him.

The boy was still running, and the mob was still chasing.

'Damn! They're still not giving up!' The jogger thought.

To the boy, this wasn't the first time a person or a bunch of persons could keep up with him, there was also that certain middle schooler who was always angry at him for no reasons that could fairly catch up with him.

"Um, why can't we all just agree that this is just a whole misunderstanding and grab a burger later... My treat!?" The unlucky jogger asked, trying to reason with the angry mob that's now chasing him.

This certain misfortunate jogger wasn't really the type to treat random people who were chasing him to food.

Since he rarely had any money on him at all, mostly because of a certain someone, so the only reason he did this was so he could stall some time for him to completely escape this certain unlucky predicament.

"You're not going to fool us, all men are wolves." A girl in the mob shouted.

The boy just sighed at this weird notion for boys.

"Well, how about if I treat all of you in any cafe store you like?" The boy tried again, trying to convince them.

The angry mob was still chasing him, they didn't even reply to his request for diplomacy.

"I'll even treat you all to some cake." The jogger said using his last trump card on them.

When some of the girls chasing him heard this, some of them even started to slow down on they're running thinking this very unimportant thing through.

Thinking if this certain thing is beneficial for them or not.

Well you know, cause it's free cake after all, plus tea, and any store they like.

What's not to pass?

Though even with this irresistible offer made by the certain boy, some of the other girls who were still chasing him were still reluctant to accept this certain offer and to stop in their worthless plight.

Obviously, since they were teenage girls after all, and the boy was offering free cake of their choice, it was pretty hard to resist on this certain sweet offer.

But they still need to remain strong for this, so they could punish this certain pervert on his perverted deeds on them.

So even though the inside of them wanted to stop this stupid chasing scene and already accept the certain joggers offer about treating them all with cake and whatnot.

But someone still needs to pay for their perverted crimes.

Well obviously, the cake is a lie of course.

But he needs some kind of diversion or something, so he has to lie to the certain girls that are now chasing him, and even though some of the girls already seemed like they would give in anytime on his sweet offer, some of them still looked determined in getting him.

The seemingly ingenious plan wasn't working.

"How about you treat us some cake after you get punished by us." A girl in the angry mob suggested.

The certain jogger was tearing through all the girls and the other students in his path as he ran through the school.

"What do you think I'am huh!? A masochist who likes to treat girls after they beat him up!?" The boy quickly answered as he ran pass through the certain students in his way.

He ran with no care in the world, or to the girls that he had just pass.

To this certain boy, there was no time for sight seeing or any kind of perverted things he could do in this school full of hot girls, or what a pervert might do at a place like this.

"Anyways, you need to get punished for what perverted things you did to us." Another girl continued in the angry mob.

Since the boy was obviously getting chased by an angry mob of girls who has accused him of being some kind of pervert or something, and doing all of these perverted stuff could just make matters even worse as they are now for the misfortunate jogger.

"Such misfortune!" Was the only thing the boy could shout in this very misfortunate situation of sorts.

So what he needs to do is to avoid or ignore any kind of weird misunderstandings or misfortune that could eventually come up any time now due to his stupid unlucky luck.

"Yeah yeah, why do you keep saying that?" A girl questioned in the crowd while chasing the misfortunate boy.

The reason why this girl and also many others in the group were annoyed about this certain boy was mostly because of the certain jogger kept repeating the same misfortunate words while they were chasing him all this time, and that they eventually got sick of the certain word.

"Shut up! You're the one to talk!" The boy angrily replied.

The boy was still running frantically from the angry mob, he needed to shake them off quickly, and he also needed to get out of this place.

Mostly because this isn't really his school after all.

I mean he just ended up here for no good reasons at all.

In fact, he doesn't even know how he got here in this school in the first place.

He just woke up behind this certain school and some more misfortunate circumstances had happened and now he's here.

Running from the angry mob of girls like usual, well for the unlucky jogger that is.

Not to mention that this certain misfortunate jogger was already used to running away from an angry mob of people.

Whether it be a bunch of angry thugs, his angry classmates, an angry mob of girls, an angry looking guy who keeps yelling chocolate, an angry middle schooler, or anything that's angry in particular.

And they all seemed to like chasing him for some more unknown reasons that the boy could not even fathom.

He was already used to it.

All of it.

All of it in particular that is.

And it was mostly because of his damn misfortune.

And also his tendency to help random strangers who he has never even met before.

Because of that, this certain unlucky jogger is riddled with ridiculous amounts of misfortune and what not.

The girls that were chasing him were pretty good in running, I mean they were chasing him non stop from a couple of minutes to about an hour already and they haven't even shown any signs of exhaustion or sings of giving up already in their long chase scene.

These girls could even keep up with him, well some of them actually, the others who could not keep up with him already looked like they wanted to catch their breathes and collapse right about now in the great chase.

Not to mention that all of them were already slowing down in the chase.

They're not giving up any time now, so he needed to think pretty quick now, or else...

This was his chance, they're already slowing down in their running, now think!

While the jogger was running he saw a corner in the school that he could use to out maneuver this certain angry mob.

So when the unlucky jogger saw this corner that he could potentially use for his advantage in his plight, he quickly sprinted towards the corner.

Though, unknown to the misfortunate boy, on the other side of this certain corner where the boy was heading to, there was also a certain pair of really famous girls in the school walking in the same direction as to where the misfortunate boy was currently heading to.

More specifically towards the same corner.

Both of this certain girls were wearing the same school uniform as the others in the school, you could obviously see that both of this girls were very classy judging by their walk alone.

One of the girls that were walking had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and the other one had more striking features compared to the other girl with the ponytail.

Mainly it's her long crimson red hair and eyes that were the most noticeable.

"Ara, ara, 'Buchou' what kind of tea would you like me to prepare later for the club meeting?" The girl with the black ponytail asked to the other girl with crimson red hair.

"Well, since you asked, I'd like some earl grey tea." The girl with the crimson red hair replied to the other girl with the ponytail.

And then both of the girls continued to talk about the certain club meeting that was going to happen later.

Now let's get back to our very misfortunate jogger.

When the misfortunate boy saw his chance to quickly escape from this certain angry mob of girls, he didn't hesitate to take it one bit.

So he quickly darted to where the corner was.

While the boy was sprinting to the certain corner he glanced over his right shoulder to where the angry mob was.

The mob of girls were far behind him, that's to be expected obviously, thanks to this boy's good or maybe bad experience against running away from a bunch of certain someones he was already use to this.

Incidentally, the jogger had utmost confidence in his long distance running from angry mobs and angry girls.

On the other hand, his opponents were wearing 'kendo' uniforms that weren't really made for chasing certain perverts.

On top of that, some of the girls in the group were still shouting at him and calling him names, not even noticing that they were seemingly waisting their stamina on it.

The boy could easily deduce that this girls weren't really used to chasing people around.

'Looks like they're already far behind me' The boy thought while he was still looking at the group of angry girls.

The certain jogger was already closed to where the corner was and he was still sprinting to where it was.

Then in some kind of unlucky or lucky event.

Two girls.

Scratch that.

Two hot girls seemingly came out from nowhere by the corner.

Both of the hot girls were still facing and talking to each other about tea stuff and all.

And both of them didn't even notice or see the boy who was as of now currently running straight ahead to where they were walking to.

The boy was still running towards the corner of the school, he was still glancing in his right shoulder at the angry mob that was far behind him.

He was glad that he could finally get away from the insistent group of girls that were chasing him all this way and to finally rest in this unending chase of pervertedness.

The misfortunate jogger was still looking back at the angry mob of girls that he didn't even notice the two girls that seemingly came out from nowhere in the corner of the school that he was running to until it was already too late for the both parties that is.

Just like both of the girls that were having a peaceful conversation, the boy also didn't notice or see both of the girls that were currently walking to where he was as of now headed to.

And just like the first scenes of a harem anime, except the girl doesn't have a piece of buttered toast in her mouth, and there were also two girls instead of one.

Then, like the previously mentioned sentence above, both of the certain girls and the misfortunate jogger hit each other in a loud thud.

Due to the force of the running boy, the three of them went tumbling to the opposite direction at each other.

And in the process the three of them ends up halting at a few feet at each other.

All in some misfortunately weird full of potential misunderstanding positions.

Such Misfortune!

* * *

**Authors notes's: Such misfortune indeed.**

**And that's chapter 1, or the prologue, whatever you may consider it.**

**Anyways that's just the first chapter of the story and our very misfortunate boy is already getting chased by an angry mob... Of girls.**

**Of course.**

**Let's see what kinds of misunderstandings and misfortune happens from here.**

**And expect some people to get their illusions broken.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on the previous chapter of this previous story, the certain unlucky boy was getting chased by an angry mob of angry girls._Now _let's see what actually happened for all of this certain misfortunate circumstances to transpire to this certain unlucky boy in a really odd way._

A couple of minutes or hours before the certain event happened.

On an undisclosed location in an unknown place, there was a spiky haired boy lying somewhere in some dark and pretty cramp space.

"...Uh...uh...uh..."

Was the only thing the unnamed person waking up in the darkness groaned. He then puts one of his hands on his head to massage it like someone who had woken up with a serious case of hangover.

"My head hurts." The guy with the headache muttered quietly while slowly opening his closed eyes to the dark void of emptiness. "It's dark." He added after taking a quick look at his surroundings while carefully deducing the lighting of this certain dark place.

"I can't see anything.'" The boy said. Judging from the place he was currently in, he wasn't joking about it.

"Am I dead?" The boy asked particularly to no one but himself with a kinda pathetic tone like he usually had. "Nah!" He answered his own really pathetic question after shrugging it off.

I mean his own misfortune wouldn't end his life that early without torturing him some more, right?. And he was most definitely not in limbo, he thinks.

The certain waking up person then turned his head to both of his sides to see where he is. "But where exactly am I?" He asked again and since it was pretty dark in the place where he was, he can barely see anything or anyone for that matter.

"Well at least it's pretty comfortable here." The boy said while relaxing a little bit at where he was. "It's a nice change of pace from my cold and hard bathroom tub." He compared this nice and comfy place to his cold and hard bathroom tub.

"It's also soft here." He said after feeling something weird. "And it...smells!?" He sniffed something odd in the place he was in.

"Wait!" He quickly grabbed where the soft things was. "Are these plastic bags?" He said while touching a seemingly obvious black plastic bag.

He tried opening one of the so called plastic bag to see if he was actually right on his assumptions. To his surprise there seems to be some kind trash inside of them, and after opening one of the certain plastic bags he grabbed something from it.

The reason he immediately grabbed something from inside the garbage bag was because of his weird instincts telling him about it and nothing more. "There's something soft inside of it." He said after grabbing something that was inside of it.

It was something that was wrapped in plastic and it was also pretty soft. It was dark so he could barely see what he was holding. "Seems like something that's wrap in plastic and it's pretty fluffy too." After holding the plastic wrapped fluffy substance he tried smelling it just out of pure curiosity.

"It doesn't smell that bad." He said after smelling it. "I think it's food." Using the boys extensive knowledge of surviving with little amounts food because of a certain freeloader, he had quickly known what it exactly was just be smelling it.

"More like 'yakisoba' bread wrapped in plastic." The boy said while he was still examining the certain food more closer. "Looks perfectly fine to me." He deduced from the lack of rotting smell and the just freshly packaged wrap.

"Wait a minute, who in their right mind would throw a perfectly fine 'yakisoba' bread away?" The boy angrily questioned to the nonexistence. The reason the boy was having an angry rant about the wasted food was mostly because he was just a student living in a small dorm with a measly allowance that he even has to ration through out the month for food and supplies.

Add that to the cost of feeding a really hungry freeloader with a cat and you would barely have enough left. So to him, wasting precious food and protein is not the option to anything.

*growl* *growl*

He heard something coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What th-?"

*thung*

The sound of something hitting metal was heard.

"Oof!"

More specifically, his head hitting the metal ceiling.

"Ow! I think I just hit my head on something." The boy said said while massaging the part of his head that had just hit something pretty hard.

The boy just sighed. "Such misfortune!"

He looked at the hard place where his head had just previously hit. "It seems like the top lid of a container of some kind." He then tried checking the sides of the supposed container he was currently in.

*cling* *cling*

He tapped at the sides lightly using his fingers. "Looks like it's a metal container." He assumed from the metallic sound it made.

*growl* *growl*

He heard the mysterious sound again.

"Damn, looks like my stomach is growling again." He said when he finally realized that the mysterious growl actually came from his stomach. "Looks like I still haven't eaten anything yet." The boy remembered that he hasn't even eaten breakfast yet.

He then looked back at the 'yakisoba' bread that he was currently holding in his right hand. "Oh well, can't waist good food." The unknown person said, giving a good reason to eat the certain food that he got from a trash bag.

"But I need to get out of here first" He tried looking around the place he was in again. "Wait a minute!" He stopped.

*thung*

"Oof!"

"Oww, damn it! not again!" The boy said while massaging his head for the third time today. After piecing through together the metal container, the plastic bags, and the trash surrounding him.

He finally concluded something on his head.

"Is this a dumpster or something?" The boy said with a questioning tone.

About time that is.

"Why am I inside one of these things?" He followed in his just concluded question.

After thinking the many situations and odd scenarios that could have possibly given him this misfortunate situation that he was now currently facing and he narrowed it down to a few possible weird scenarios.

"Did I drink something weird again and woke up in some dumpster like a stereotypical drunk guy who has some kind of hangover?" The boy questioned after thinking the first scenario carefully.

Hey at least you didn't woke up in some messed up hotel room with a loose tiger in the bathroom.

"Well I don't remember drinking any kind of suspicious beverage before all this happened, and I don't feel like I have some kind of weird hangover or something." He said trying to remember what he did before this.

"Someone could have drugged my drinks again, but why would someone do that?"

"Unless..." The boy thought for a moment.

"I'll just scratch that off the list." The boy shrugged off the first possibility in his list of many weird scenarios.

"Was this the doings of a magician trying to plot something evil again and he needed me out of the picture?" The boy looked back at all his previous fights with crazy weirdos and what not.

"Then why would they leave me in a dumpster?" The boy asked why would those pesky magicians do that.

He sighed. "Do they think I'm just trash?" He thought while thinking reasons why they would leave him here.

"Or maybe this is just another one of that sun glasses wearing blonde guy's stupid pranks again that he keeps getting me involved into." The boy recalled all of the stupid things his so called friend of his did to him.

After all that, the certain misfortunate boy just sighed again.

Since there are a lot of possible scenarios that could have put this boy in this certain predicament, it was pretty hard to exactly determine what the actual reason was that why was he here.

"Such misfortune..." The unlucky boy said with his usual bored tone.

"I just hope that this isn't a dumpster of an all girls school where I will just end up getting chased again." The boy said after remembering all those unlucky things that had happened to him at all those schools he just happened to 'pass' by.

"Oh well." He sighed again accepting his misfortunate fate.

"Time to face what's in store for me." The boy said with a stern face. "But just to be sure I'll just slowly lift off the lid in this dumpster quietly." He said while holding the lid of the container.

He tried lifting the top lid slowly to avoid any kind of noise.

*creak* *creak*

The top lid of the metal container made a screeching sound similar to an old door which has never been oiled. 'They really should oil this regularly.' The boy thought after hearing the creaks of the dumpster while slowly opening it. "Slow and steady..." He said while still trying to open the lid quietly.

After a few seconds of oh so quietly opening the container, he finally opened it. "There, it's now fully open!" He said while clasping his hands with delight.

After the container was opened the boy looked carefully at the surroundings like some wanted guy who was avoiding detection.

"Wait a minute!" He said after taking a good look at his surroundings.

He was is a blue dumpster with a few rust stains on it, surrounding the dumpster was a few more dumpsters of the same color. The place was kinda dark, it looks like he was behind a big building, and the place was also kinda dirty with a few pieces of trash scattered in the corners.

The only thing you could see from the surroundings was the dumpster you were in, some other dumpsters, a few plastic bags, a bunch of trash, a couple of trash cans and the building behind it. And also there was a lot of trees and green foliages surrounding where he currently was.

It looks more like the stereotypic back of a school or something, where the heroine of the day would confess her feelings to the MC, or maybe the place where a rival would challenge said MC. But there is one thing that the boy knew, and its that this place is very different from the certain boy's own school.

"This doesn't look like the back of my high school at all."

Even though this certain boy wasn't really the type to go to school very often, and it's not because he's a delinquent or some thing who likes to skip class and just waste time loitering around, it was mostly because he was at the hospital or an unknown place helping some random person for some unexplainable reasons.

But when he does go to school, and if he has nothing else better to do, and rather than to just go to the library or to study somewhere, he likes to walk around his whole school when he's bored, and most of the time he goes to the rooftop to relax. So at least he has some kind of knowledge of the topography of his school.

"Looks to me more like another school that I'm not familiar with." He said in a matter-of-a-fact tone after deducing that this isn't really his own certain high school.

"Well figures, I mean why would I even wake up in a dumpster at the back of our school." The unlucky boy said.

He then looked back at the dumpster he was in. "Unless this is a prank by one of my classmates." The misfortunate boy with the really unconventional classmates said.

I mean his sunglasses wearing friend wasn't the only devious guy in his certain class room, right? or the whole school for that matter.

"Wait, why am I in a dumpster of some school in the first place?" The boy said trying to figure out how he ended up here in the dumpster behind a big school. "The last time I remember, I was just talking to one of my classmates about something." The boy said trying to remember what exactly had happened to him before all of this.

"I think, damn, it's all fuzzy." He continued to try to recall all those certain events. "And then now I'm here." The unlucky boy said while waving both of his hands at his surroundings to emphasize the certain point.

"Oh well, I'll just go jump out of this dumpster now and think about it later." He said trying to shrug off the certain thought about him not being in his certain school.

He looked back at the dumpster were he was currently in. He then proceeded to grab the edges of the dumpster with both of his hands to propel him forward out of the dumpster he was in. The boy was already stepping on the plastic bags that were below him and he was preparing to jump off from it.

"A-le-yoop!" The boy said while he quickly jumped out from his certain predicament.

*swoop*

With a few swift and fast movements like a professional gymnast on the olympics he was finally out of the certain dumpster he was just in. "There, Im out." He said while putting both of his hands on his waist like someone who was boasting to his friends about some accomplishment he had just recently did.

The boy that had just came out from the dumpster then proceeded to look at what he was wearing to make sure that he was actually wearing any kind of clothes or any clothes for that matter, just to be safe you know. "Looks like I'm still wearing my school uniform" He said while brushing off the dirt and grime from his school uniform.

He then stretches both of his arms and legs just like a guy who had just woken up after a day of misfortune. "Damn, It's pretty cramp there." He made a quick remark to the place where he had just been.

*growl* *growl*

More sounds came from his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I haven't even eaten anything yet." On his left hand, he was still holding the yakisoba bread that he found, since he was outside now and there were more light he could see clearly now the yakisoba bread that he was currently holding.

"It looks good enough to me." He said after taking a look at it more closely. He then unwrapped the the seemingly edible yakisoba bread.

After he had opened the wrapped nutrients, he then smelled it again. "Smells edible enough." The boy said after smelling it.

"Oh well" He then took a bite at the yakisoba bread. "...Not bad." The boy said after tasting it.

After finishing the snack he found from the dumpster he then tried looking around the vicinity again. "Now exactly what time is it?" He questioned to himself.

Since the certain boy wasn't wearing or carrying any kind of watch and there weren't even any kind of clock that is visible in the certain area. So he could't really exactly tell what the actual time was.

But since the sun was conveniently visible from the area he was in and it was also directly positioned above him, so you could say it was about noon at the time. "Looks like it's still noon." The boy said after looking at the positioning of the sun above.

"Now how do I get out of this place?" He asked to himself.

After the certain boy had got out from the dumpster he needs to get out of this place quick, mostly because it's a school day today after all. And he also doesn't wan't to skip class or any of his periods in his certain high school anymore.

And in the first place, this isn't even his school after all, so he doesn't even know if he has some kind of permission or not to enter this school freely. Unless he want's to get punish by his teacher and all. So he needs to think pretty quick for this.

So the boy then quickly surveyed the certain place his was in again. On his left there were a few trashcans and dumpsters by the side of the school building, and on the other hand there were many trees and bushes.

He needs to attract the least bit of attention for this, so he doesn't get caught by any of the staff or guards of this school that could possibly be roaming this certain place as of now. Other students were fine, unless they're in the discipline comity and/or in the student council. He doesn't want to take his chances.

So rather than sticking to where the building was, which there was a possibility of getting spotted of the previously mentioned people.

The boy went to the more stealthy approach of just staying near to the foliages to get out of this place more discretely and all. So the boy quickly dashed to where the nearest bush was.

"There, now I'm hidden." The boy said while peaking outside the certain place he was hiding in.

After the certain boy was now hidden in the foliages he quietly dashed forward to where there were more trees in an attempt to sneakily get away from this place as quietly as possible.

After a few minutes of moving forward to places unknown the certain boy was still continually sneaking quietly when he heard some kind of noise coming from his left side. More specifically to where the exact location of the certain school was, or that's what the boy thought.

So he quickly investigated it and walked towards where the certain sound was coming from then he immediately crouched to where the nearest conveniently placed bush was.

So when he was already crouching inside the bush he quietly took a peek from it towards where the certain noise was coming from.

To the certain boy's surprise, there were two weird looking boys who were talking and acting a bit strange while leaning besides a building.

Both of this certain weird boys were kneeling towards the same wall, while both of them seemed to be facing at the same spot in the certain wall. To the certain misfortunate boy who was pretty much clueless about all of this, he didn't really understand what those two odd boys were obviously doing.

To be honest with you, both of the certain boys that the misfortunate boy saw weren't really doing the most innocent of things normal non-perverted high school students do.

Or to just be blunt with all of you, this certain pair of boys were peeking on a certain club changing room from a small peeping hole in the wall.

But the misfortunate boy doesn't know that.

Though, the boy couldn't really see their faces pretty clearly, since the both of them were facing against the wall peeking like perverts on the opposite direction, while on the other hand, the misfortunate boy was facing towards their backs. So he couldn't really take a good look at their faces.

The only thing he could distinguish between both of the weird boys were their different hair style. One of the boys in the certain group clearly had a shave head while the other one had black hair.

And that was pretty much it.

Well maybe except for their weird school uniforms that this certain boy has never even seen before.

"Damn! Matsuda! I can't believe they haven't even covered this tit-hole yet!" The guy with the black hair happily said to the guy with the shaved head.

"Yeah! Who cares if Issei is hanging out with a bunch of Hot chicks! At least we still have this!" The guy with the shaved head instantly replied.

Since the certain misfortunate boy wasn't really that much of a pervert. So he didn't really understand that much of what these two weird boys were actually talking about.

Anyways, let's get back to the more important matters here.

'That's odd.' The boy thought after looking at the two boys more closely. 'I have never seen those kinds of school uniforms before' He continued examining both of the boys.

Since this certain boy lived in a city full of schools after all, you should already be used to people wearing school uniforms left and right. But the weird thing about this is that this certain boy has never even seen any kind of uniform like that in his certain city of schools.

Was that some kind of new uniform that this school is enforcing?

Well there is that possibility that he had just forgotten about those kinds of uniforms because of that certain predicament.

Or maybe...

No it couldn't be...

The certain boy then gulped.

He's somewhere around the city in parts unknown to him.

...Again.

That could be possible. Since he has some kind of weird luck after all.

"Such misfortune!" The unlucky boy just sighed, accepting his cruel faith.

But where exactly is he in this city of science?

Well that's where he currently thinks he is, there is still a possibility that he could just be wrong about that, and instead of just waking up in one of the schools inside the certain city, there is still a chance that he wasn't in the city of schools anymore.

But he doesn't want to think about that, I mean that's being too much for his average misfortune, right?

But just to make it sure that he was still in his own city, he needs to ask first to anyone on where he exactly is right now.

But who should he ask?

"Damn! Motohama! I can't get enough of this! I mean, just look at Katase's legs!" The guy with the shave head pervertedly said, or as now known as 'Matsuda'.

"34-22-36!" The other guy with the black hair replied, or now also known as 'Motohama'.

Both of the certain perverts continued talking in their perverted ways.

'Maybe I should ask those seemingly innocent students about where I am exactly.' The boy thought, not knowing who this infamous perverts were.

So when the certain boy finally made up his mind on this certain task at hand he then quickly lift himself up from his crouching position. And he slowly headed towards to where the certain perverts were.

"Um, excuse me." The boy said with a sheepish tone when he was already near to where both of the certain weirdos were.

And then in an instant, they both froze, like a deer caught in a headlight, both of the perverts immediately stopped their perverted actions and a some what conversation of some sort.

Both of the guys that were addressed by the certain misfortunate boy slowly tilted their perverted heads to where the certain boy was standing.

"Holy Shit! It's the fuzz!" The guy with the glasses shouted to his bald friend.

"Run, Motohama!" The 'bald' guy replied to his partner in crime.

Both of the certain perverts shouted at each other and then they quickly took off to who knows where.

The voices of the the two shouting boys were pretty loud when they ran off. Loud enough that you could even hear it from the inside of a certain changing room. Possibly even warning the certain people who are currently changing their clothes inside of it as per usual.

But again, the unlucky boy doesn't know that.

After all that leaving the surprised boy speechless at what had just happen.

"What's their problem?" The boy asked particularly to no one.

After he had snapped out from his dumbfound like state, he didn't really understand why those two would just run off like that, like his some kind of monster or something, that just the sight of it would leave mobs screaming and running for their lives.

"Gee! I don't know, what's yours?" Someone mysteriously answered from the back of the certain boy.

The boy was a bit surprised when he heard someone else behind him answered his rhetorical question and also questioned him back.

"Huh!" Replied the boy to the mysterious speaker that was coming from behind him.

After the certain boy had said that he slowly tilted his head to where he had first heard that certain voice come from.

And even more to his surprise.

There were a lot of them.

A lot of girls actually.

Angry looking girls to be exact.

Wearing 'Kendo' uniforms.

Some with wooden swords.

And all of them were surrounding him.

No visible escape.

'Where did they came from?' The boy immediately thought after seeing all the girls who appeared from nowhere.

I mean, just a while ago he was the only person here, well besides the two perverts that just mysteriously ran off like cowards for no logical reasons at all a few minutes ago.

He could feel that this girls that were currently surrounding him had some kind of weird anti pervert kind of aura or something that's making him kinda nervous about all of this, even though he's not a pervert at all.

"Um, can I help you girls?" The boy asked nicely with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

This certain boy was trying his best to defuse this weird awkward meeting of sorts. The boy was already sweating bullets when he said that. He needs to do something to get out of this weird situation of awkwardness.

I'm not gonna lie to you but this certain boy is now really nervous, mostly because he's surrounded by girls who seemed pretty pissed at something he doesn't even know about.

Couple that with the intimidating atmosphere the certain girls are currently showing then you would have one hell of an event.

"You don't look like that you're from around here." The girl who first replied to the certain boy's rhetorical question and also the one closest to him said while bending her upper body towards him to examine him even further.

The girl that had just said that had long brown hair, tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon, she was wearing a kendo uniform like the others, and she was also holding a wooden sword in her hands. Up close to the certain girl, the misfortunate boy could clearly see her hazel colored eyes that were intensely focusing on him as of now.

"And why do you smell bad?" She incisively questioned some more while leaning forward her head towards the certain boy's face more closely to smell and scrutinize him some more.

This is bad.

This certain girl was already getting dangerously close to him.

And why was she even getting this close to him?

Why exactly would this certain boy consider this as a dangerous event you ask.

Well to some, getting this close to a good looking girl would be considered as something lucky, but to this certain boy in question, it was far more complicated than that.

"Um." The certain boy took a step back when the brown haired girl suddenly leaned even more closer to him with a somewhat questioning appearance.

Mostly it's because when something like this happens to this certain boy, you should already expect some kind of weird misfortunate event to happen at any moment now.

"Yeah! You're wearing a different uniform compared to the other guys." Another girl said.

Like the other girl, she was also wearing a kendo uniform, but without the wooden sword like the other girls, and she had long black hair and black eyes.

"Well you see..." The boy nervously said taking another step back.

"Are you some kind of pervert or something who can never get satisfied with just one school, so you go to other schools just to look at the other girls there?" A girl in the crowd questioned.

This certain girl was also wearing the same kendo uniform, she was also not carrying any wooden sword or something, she had a short up to the neck pink hair with a white headband on, and she also had red eyes.

This is getting bad, real bad.

The boy was already used to misfortunate things like this happening to him, so he wasn't really all that clueless when it comes to dangerous situations like this.

"Yeah! What are you doing here you pervert!?" Another girl questioned.

Like the other girls that I've mentioned before, she was also wearing a kendo uniform, she was also carrying a wooden sword, she had short black hair, black eyes and she was also wearing glasses.

"You know..." The boy uneasily replied to the group of seemingly angry girls.

The certain boy was now sweating even more bullets compared previously.

He needs to think quick for this, or else this is going to end really badly for the certain misfortunate boy. So immediately after that, the certain boy quickly thought of a great idea. An idea that could possibly get him out of this weird misunderstanding situation of sorts.

It's stupid enough that it might just work for this unlucky boy.

"Hey look! There are perverts over there!" The boy suddenly shouted out of the blue while pointing his right hand out to some random bush in the certain vicinity they were currently in. He was inwardly hoping that it would work so he could already get out of this mess.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

The group of girls immediately turned their heads to where the misfortunate boy had pointed his finger at.

While the group of girls didn't notice yet that no one was actually there, the boy was already going to execute his ingenious escape plan. 'Good, they fell for it. Now's my chance.' The boy thought happily.

He needs to do something now while the certain girls were still distracted about the non-existing perverts. So when the boy saw his only chance to escape this certain unlucky predicament he didn't hesitate to take it one bit.

Since the boy was planning in his head the certain plan that he is going to take to make his quick and quiet escape out of this certain place. He didn't notice the immediate danger that was now currently in his path to certain freedom.

More specifically, it was a small piece of rock that so happens to be where the boy was about to run off to.

So when the boy quickly dashed to where the escape is, it was already too late for the boy to notice it.

And he tripped...

Obviously.

As the boy tripped, he instinctively grabbed the closest thing he could with his bare hands to break his not so high fall.

Coincidentally, it was the clothes of the currently closest person to him in the group of girls, which was the the girl with the pony tail.

While he unknowingly gripped the lower parts of the uniform with his currently free hand, his arms snagged one of loose cloth that was hanging out in the girl's clothes.

Normally when one wears the standard uniform for 'Kendo', they would properly check it if they are wearing said clothes correctly and by also making sure if the belt were tied properly, so the clothes wouldn't just fall of when practicing or when participating for a match.

But since they were in a hurry to get the usual perverts that were outside of their changing room, they never got the chance to analyze if they were wearing their uniforms properly.

And of all the days she could have forgotten to check if she was actually wearing her uniform correctly it had to be today.

Today, where a certain unlucky boy had the misfortune or fortune to trip near her, and he just so happens to unwittingly grab her improperly worn uniform while in the process.

And that's another girl who got 'accidentally' undressed by this misfortunate(?) boy with his unluckiness.

Though the boy didn't notice the deed that he had just done, mostly because he was face first into the ground after getting tripped by the rock, so he had no clue on what he was missing.

If this certain boy had bothered to look up on his lying position, he would have seen a half naked girl with beautiful skin who was standing in front of him, she was wearing pink lacy undergarments like a classy girl, and judging from the look on her face, and pretty much everyone else there, besides the oblivious boy that is, they still haven't recovered from the shock.

"Um... Sorry about tha-" The boy said while trying to stand up, but he uncharacteristically stopped when he saw said pony tailed girl who was just in front of him, in her undergarments.

After snapping out of her confusion she realized that she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, and she was only wearing her underwear in front of a boy they just met, her face turned red as a tomato after realizing all of that.

Before the boy could have said anything further, they were interrupted by a noise coming from a nearby bush.

"Wow! That guy is so bold Motohama! Stripping Murayama in front of the kendo club!" A very loud noise came from the bush with no signs of being quiet at all.

"Shut up! Matsuda they'll hear us!" A different voice this time came from the same bush.

The certain bush then proceeded to shake like someone was fighting inside the foliage.

It was conveniently the same exact bush that the boy had randomly pointed out earlier in his failed attempt for escaping.

Everyone then turned their heads towards the bush where the very suspicious noise was coming from, seemingly getting distracted by it.

"Damn it! They found us again!"

"Run away!"

And they both quickly dashed off again to who knows where, and this time it's for good.

"Lets just deal with those two perverts later, we still have more important things to finish." A girl in the group suggested.

Then they turned their heads again towards where the unlucky boy was.

To their surprise, again, the only person there was the half naked girl with the pony tail who had currently collapsed in her knees and at the same time covering her exposed body with her bare hands, her face was still flushed red of embarrassment and her eyes were in the verge of tears

In the distance they could clearly see the boy who had already took off while they were all distracted by the two perverts, he was running hastily away with no signs of stopping while at the same time shouting the word 'Sorry!'.

But it only fell on deaf ears.

"Get him!"

And the never ending chase began.

"Such Misfortune!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the end of chapter 2, it looks more like the prequel of chapter 1 though, or maybe chapter 1 is just the prologue, and this is where the real story begins. **

**Anyways that's all for now, I'll try to release the other chapters a bit faster.**


End file.
